Purpose
by MagiKoo
Summary: I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Everyone else has a purpose, but why not me? Silvaze 3


**I'm alive! I just haven't been putting stories up. I've been busy with life. :P  
****Anyways, this is post-Sonic 2006. Silver and Blaze is my favorite Sonic couple. Sorry people who don't like that couple, but I love it! 3  
Enjoy~**

* * *

I feel like every day, the nights become longer. Daylight began to shorten. I don't know about everyone else, but… to put it in layman's terms… I feel like crap. Everyone has something to look forward to everyday.

Well, everyone except me of course.

Cream has her pet chao, Cheese. Tails has his inventions. Knuckles has Rouge. Sonic has Amy. Shadow doesn't need anyone. Shadow is Shadow, a loner. Even Dr. Eggman looks forward to making a new invention to defeat Sonic with.

Me… I'm just an ivory hedgehog. I've never been loved, nor has anyone love me. Sure, I have friends, but they all have their other special thing to look forward to in life. Some days I would just sit outside my window and stare into the sky – cloud watching or star gazing when it got dark.

I find it harder to get out of bed in the morning. Every day I get up later and later. I used to get up at exactly seven a.m. every morning, but as this wave of depression hit, I've been getting up at 2 in the afternoon or I sometimes don't get up at all. I haven't been eating as much, as sometimes I'm too lazy to, but I also don't find the need to because I'm never hungry.

Sonic told me that it's just a phase. "Silver, buddy, you'll get over it. No doubts!" he'd tell me with his signature grin and run off. He's cool. I enjoy his company.

All of this began the other day when I saw this girl. A lavender cat with a ponytail, yellow eyes, and a purple coat. I don't know if she saw me, but when I saw her, something inside me started to feel weird. As if I knew who she was, but I couldn't place my finger on her name. But, I didn't know who she was. I swear I've never seen her before in my life. I still long to see her though, to ask her if we'd met before, but I haven't seen her since. I wonder if she's still around.

Amy came by to see me today. She told me that a bunch of our friends are going to the beach to go have some fun in the sun. I sighed and told her that I'm just going to stay home. She looked at me sadly but understood and left. I felt kind of bad afterwards so I asked her to wait.

The beach isn't that bad. I think it's fun hanging out with my friends. It got my mind off of my depression, which doesn't happen very often. I'm glad for the distraction.

As we were walking home, I saw the cat again. It saddened me when she walked out of my line of view, so I ran after her. Amy and Cream yelled after me, but I didn't care. I needed to know why I felt sad every time I saw her. I needed answers.

I caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and gave me a weird look. That look turned to a look of confusion, then wonder. I gave her the same look without even realizing it. I noticed her long eyelashes and beautiful amber eyes. They reminded me of… my eyes. My yellow eyes. We stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"H- have we met before?!" We blurted at the same time. She blushed and I assumed I was blushing too.

"I'm sorry, you just look very familiar." She said in a soft voice, looking at the cement on the ground.

I smiled shyly. "Hey, no big deal. I thought I've met you before too." She looked up and smiled at me, almost grateful. "My name's Silver the Hedgehog, if that helps to ring any bells."

She smiled slyly. "I don't need to rely on anyone to help me solve my problems, but I appreciate the information, Silver." Looking around, she turned back to me sadly. "Look, I'm not from around here. I'm a princess from the Sol Dimension. I need to go find my way around. I'm sorry, but I must go." She turned and waved to me.

I watched her walk off, feeling my depression overcome me again, until I realized something. "I never got your name!" I called after her.

"It's Blaze!" She called back to me. "I'll see you again Silver!"

"W-wait! When? Where?" I yelled, confused. I found my purpose, to find out more about this young cat. She seemed so mysterious. And I swear I've seen her before.

I think I saw her laugh after that. "You're so naïve."

Naïve.

_"You're still so naïve, but I... I've always liked that about you."_

The sacrifice.

It all came back to me in an instant. Crisis City, Mephiles, Iblis, Solaris, Soleanna, Princess Elise… Blaze. Blaze. Blaze the Cat! My best friend! I remember now! I called to her. "Blaze! We need to defeat Iblis together!" That's all I needed to say. Her face was one of confusion and then it lit up. She remembered. I got her to remember. I love this cat and she loves me. I hope she never leaves me again, even if it is to save everyone.

My depression is gone now, thankfully. I'm happily living with my best friend and love, Blaze, and we go to hang out with our friends every day. I'm back to a healthy weight and sleep pattern, as long as Blaze is here to help me. I love her. I now know why I was so depressed before. It's because I didn't have the most important thing in my life with me. But now she's back. I'm happy again. I'm happy with the one I love.

We fight sometimes, like a normal couple. She gets mad at me, I get mad at her. I did something she didn't like, she looked at a guy a little too flirtatiously. We aren't perfect.

But, despite everything, I'm just glad to have my lavender cat back by my side again.

* * *

**Can I get a couple reviews for this story?  
****Or maybe just review on whatever you want, I don't care :3**

- Koo~


End file.
